


Compunction

by Headphone_Love



Series: Supernatural Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: “He can’t know.”Blue eyes narrowed."I beg to differ."





	

Kageyama remembered finding him: stained shirt and pleading eyes.

His hair was matted to his forehead, the rain having calmed but soaked him to the bone. He was shivering as he lay on the concrete.

The nightlife surely wasn’t a place for a kid like him.

The knife in his side was enough proof on its own.

“ _Help_.”

The brown eyes that gazed into his own red ones held no fear like he expected they would; his gaze held relief.

Beneath was pure chaos.

The blurred line between life and death: the last breath refusing to leave parted lips.

The stoic creature was taken by the pitiful sight.

He leaned down, brushing the other’s hair from his tear-stained face.

The other pushed into his hand willingly.

The ginger was cold to the touch.

“Do not forget your request,” Kageyama ordered, the smaller male’s eyes slowly closing as he lost consciousness.

Teeth sunk into the pale expansion of the stranger's neck. 

* * *

His name was Hinata Shouyou.

He had been 17 at the time of his death, though his birthday was only a mere few months away.

If Kageyama had gone by his own human age, Hinata would technically be older than him.

The thought was odd considering how childish and small the ginger looked.

The kid loved being socially active, playing sports, and eating sweets.

He had a little sister whom he had left behind in the human world.

A family that wondered where their son currently was.

“Kageyama?”

The male looked over at the ginger beside him. He nodded to tell the other to continue his question, voice failing him.

“How did we meet?”

The raven-haired male paused and took the moment to think about it. If he answered too quickly, it may seem less believable.

“I helped you.”

Vague yet truthful.

The words seemed enough for the time being and his boyfriend smiled.

“I’m glad you did!” he said, brown eyes bright—almost as bright as the first time they had formally met.

‘He has to know’ the taller male thought to himself, but at the feeling of lips against his own, he hesitated.

He pressed his own lips back against the ginger’s and shut his eyes.

He pushed the other back against the dark sheets, pulling away only to look at his eyes, nose, lips, and neck.

The kid turned man looked flustered, though his cheeks remained pale.

The taller offered him a small smile.

“Creepyama!” Hinata teased, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss.

Kageyama tried to settle the guilt in his chest.

‘Soon’

* * *

 “He can’t know.”

Blue eyes narrowed.

"I beg to differ."

The air grew tense as the two men eyed each other.

"Kageyama..."

A warning.

“Daichi.” 

Said male slammed his hand against the table, cracking it in the process.

“If he knows, he’ll run off. Do you want that? To have him expose us and be hunted like an animal? To have _all_ of us hunted like beasts?”

‘We _are_ beasts’ Kageyama wanted to say, but the idea of Hinata being killed _again_ didn’t sit well with him.

Kageyama settled for making a face. His lips settled into a thin line, eyes flickering.

“My word stands. If we find out you told him, he’ll be put to death,” he stated, each word digging into Kageyama’s chest.

“Clear?”

“Do I have any other choice but to agree?”

Daichi offered him a look of sympathy. His tone changed.

“Unfortunately not. Just accept things as they are. He is happy, isn’t he?”

* * *

The raven-haired male watched as Hinata lay quietly. His breathing was even, though he often seemed to break into cold sweats.

Whimpers would leave the smaller male—often accompanied by nails clawing desperately at his own neck or his side.

Kageyama felt sick whenever they happened.

‘He needs to know’ he thought as his own eyes closed.

He pulled Hinata close and pressed a kiss against the marking on his skin.

He whispered a soft apology and the other clung to him tightly, curled into himself.

* * *

  _Kageyama watched the orange haired male walk around the room with a confused expression. His eyes wandered, though seemed to stop at the large window. It was twice the size of him, but the rain caught his attention more than the size. He sat there, wrapping his arms around him and tilting his head._

_A small, timid smile appeared on his pale lips._

_“You are awake.”_

_Kageyama wasn’t sure why he had decided to speak at that moment._

_The scene seemed too…serene considering the circumstances._

_At the new voice, the shorter male jumped. His arms shot out in front of him and eyes were fearful. The fear seemed to dissipate once he noticed who the voice belonged to._

_His arms remained out, as if ready to punch him if he got closer._

_Kageyama pushed some breath from his nose, amused at the scene for some reason._

_“You can’t hurt me, Hinata.”_

_Brown eyes widened in honest curiosity._

_“Is that my name?”_

_This shocked Kageyama into momentary silence._

_“Do you not recall your own name?”_

_With a shake of his head, his hands fell to his sides._

_His eyes grew glassy, though another timid smile formed._

_“Are you a friend?”_

_Kageyama swallowed hard._

_He hadn’t **felt** in a while, though the kid’s tears riled him up. He wanted to make them stop._

_“Yes,” he answered, despite it being a lie.  
He knew nothing about this kid; the soul that he saved on impulse._

_How could he tell the kid that he had turned him into a monster?_

_Kageyama noticed his shoulders relaxing, eyes concentrated as he took in the information._

_With a tilt of his head and a bright smile, the smaller male let out a laugh of relief._

_It was light, airy, and pure; everything Kageyama wasn’t._

_His stomach turned._

_Perhaps the kid should have died._

_As soon as the thought came, Kageyama dismissed it._

_“That makes me feel better,” Hinata whispered honestly. He walked closer to Kageyama, the creature tensing._

_He held out a hand._

_“I’m a bad friend.”_

_His voice was hoarse, no doubt from the screaming he had done due to the pain of the transition. Kageyama wondered how one could forget the pain, but took his hand gently._

_Cold._

_“Bad friend?”_

_“I forgot my friend's name!”_

_Kageyama could see the embarrassed and guilty expression that formed on the kid’s face._

_“Kageyama.”_

_“Kageyama.”_

_The same name but a different tone._

_The taller male held back a shudder._

_“Nice to meet you, Kageyama!”_

_A crack of thunder shot through the sky, illuminating the room for a moment._

_Hinata’s head turned, lips parted and eyes wide. Kageyama watched him in fascination until Hinata pulled him towards the window so they could watch the storm._

_“Ready?” Hinata whispered before blinking his eyes as soon as another shot of thunder cracked across the sky._

_Kageyama’s eyes went wide, Hinata giggling at the expression._

_“It was only a trick, Kageyama,” he assured. “You can predict the thunder by counting how long it takes to hit between lightning flashes,” he explained._

_Kageyama eyed the stormy clouds, counting 5 seconds between the lightning and the thunder that came soon after. A  few moments later, he blinked and could hear a crack shoot through the sky._

_‘Such a…human thing to do,’ Kageyama thought as he turned to look at Hinata who was still smiling at him._

_Kageyama wondered why his cheeks felt warm, dismissing it as he raised his hand to them._

_Cold._

_Always cold._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I kind of like writing in this way. Not having a set time line, but rather going back and forth and implying rather than explaining.  
> Weird, but fun. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this next part of the series ^^  
> ~HxL


End file.
